


And Then Some

by AbsoluteNegation



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: yuletide_smut, Complete, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multi, Nonmonogamous Relationship, Sexual Aggression, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteNegation/pseuds/AbsoluteNegation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Struggling with one sort of forbidden desire is hard enough; by the time you've leveled up to two, you really might as well just give in. Or so Nii posits, anyway. Hakkai's starting to believe him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then Some

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amikko/gifts).



He'd never counted it himself before, but the distance from the sofa to the window took Hakkai exactly twelve steps and a half turn. His steps were precisely the same length, even, and Tenpou had to resist the urge to ask to measure the distance of one. It didn’t make it any better that Nii had been popping in and out of first the dining room and then the living room, ostensibly completely occupied by the duties of being a host. Which left Tenpou to sit uncomfortably on the sofa, vibrating with nerves and watching them prowl through his line of vision like two large unsettled predators.

This was – unsurprisingly – Not Fun.

Twelve steps and a half turn, and Hakkai reached the other end of the couch – again. Stopped there, twisting his wineglass around in his hand. He looked more relaxed than a hour ago, when he’d turned up at Nii and Tenpou’s door with a bottle of wine, but considering he’d had an expression of sheer terror on his face back then, that wasn’t saying much. Not that Tenpou could blame him; they were all unsettled, here. As he’d pointed out to Nii earlier, it was one thing to set up a threesome after two years in an open relationship, and quite another to do so when the proposed third was your own twin brother.

The smutty grin Nii had given him then was more or less the same expression he was trying (with more success) to conceal now, as he moved around the room, drawing blinds and checking that they were properly closed. Hakkai relaxed fractionally as they blocked any outside view, although he was still watching Nii as if he might bite. Which, to be fair, he did…

Tenpou uncurled himself a little, watching Hakkai. He could see the subtle tremors of his body, the vaguely longing gaze he cast at the door, but he hadn’t left. Which was less of a surprise than his showing up at all, but he was willing to let certain mercies go unquestioned. They had exactly one chance at this, and if Hakkai left now, he wouldn’t return; Tenpou was more than certain of that. He wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or terrified by that, or by the fact that his brother had clearly determined that staying was better. He wished for a moment that he hadn’t finished his own wine off quite so quickly; it would have given his hands something to do, since smoking was definitely out with Hakkai in the house.

He looked over at Nii, eyebrow rising slightly, and Nii sauntered back past the couch, petting his hair as he passed him, giving him a smile that verged on the edge of being obscene. The bastard _knew_  what that did to him. Tenpou raised his hand to stroke his wrist, noting with some amusement that Hakkai looked surprised by the gentle touch. He stopped himself from commenting on it with some effort, giving him a shrug and a wry grin instead. If three years hadn’t convinced Hakkai of Nii’s motives, nothing in the next five minutes was going to succeed.

He could almost feel Nii’s focus shift to Hakkai as he went over to him. "How’s your wine, Hakkai?"

Hakkai, true to form, froze like a startled rabbit. "It's...I'm fine for now, thank you." His knuckles were white on his glass, which was almost empty.

Nii raised an eyebrow as he closed the distance between them, reaching out slowly to take the glass from him, his fingers sliding over Hakkai’s. It was the first time Tenpou had ever seen them touch. "Mm...why don't I help you out with that?" Hakkai let go, seeming almost startled by it, and Nii grinned. "You seem to have missed some, though."

Hakkai’s gaze flicked over to Tenpou for a second, half fear, half excitement, questioning – as if Tenpou would ask him to stop now, when he’d wanted and waited so long…

Nii raised the glass, draining the last little bit as he reached up to cup Hakkai’s neck, his movements slow, assured, as he pulled him in. Hakkai made a tiny sound of surprise just before their lips met, but he melted into it easily enough, opened to Nii’s kiss, letting him lick at his mouth, share the taste of the wine. The soft moan of appreciation that escaped Tenpou was loud in the suddenly quiet room, and he bit his lip, annoyed with himself for breaking his self-enforced passivity. Hakkai shivered, swaying into Nii, a soft sound escaping him, and Tenpou’s breath caught and then quickened as he realised it was his own moan that had caused that reaction. His twin and his lover twined together, and he couldn’t decide which of them he wanted to be more, which he craved worse.

The moment felt fragile, stretched thin over too much tension, and he didn’t dare speak or move as Nii broke the kiss, his tongue flicking over Hakkai’s lip as he withdrew, gave him a small smile. "Lovely," he murmured, and Tenpou could see the shudder that raced through Hakkai’s body at the compliment, the colour rising in his cheeks. Tenpou smiled as well, amused by his own arrogance at being pleased with the compliment, standing up to get a better view of them. Nii’s smile widened, and he set the glass down on the coffee table, walked around Hakkai to press to his back, his tongue flicking out over the skin behind his ear, below his hairline. It was one of Tenpou’s sensitive spots, and he couldn’t help the tremor of need that shot through him at the memory of exactly what that wicked tongue felt like, there. Nii shot him a delighted grin as Hakkai shivered as well. Fuck, the man was enjoying this far too much.

Hakkai lifted his eyes to Tenpou’s, a hidden plea in his gaze. He seemed tensed for Tenpou to do something – demand that he leave? Join him? – and he ached to soothe that insecurity, but it wasn’t time yet. He pressed the back of his leg to the seat of the couch, reminding himself not to move with the touch.

Nii smirked a little, his gaze fixed on Tenpou as he murmured into Hakkai’s ear, lips just brushing it as he spoke. "You see, Hakkai? He's really not going to stop this." He wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him back. Hakkai’s eyes softened, filled slowly with desire as Nii’s mouth trailed up the side of his neck, each small kiss provoking a shiver. "He wants to see it." Tenpou shuddered roughly, unable to tear his eyes from the two of them, or even gather the will to speak. "Tell him, Tenpou," and even the faint amusement in his tone didn’t lessen the impact on them.

Tenpou swayed forwards despite himself, struggling with himself not to move closer, to touch. "I want to see it," he breathed, dimly surprised by how rough his voice was, and by the small sound of need that escaped him.

Nii shivered lightly, licking delicately at the rim of Hakkai’s ear. "There you go," he whispered soothingly. "Just relax and lets us give you what you've wanted for so long, hm?" He slipped one hand under Hakkai’s shirt, caressing his stomach, the other reaching around his shoulder to cup his chin, turning his head to claim his mouth in a deep kiss.

Tenpou moaned softly, almost a sigh, as Hakkai slumped against Nii, surrendering completely to his control. God, he’d thought - _dreamt_  - of this, and every filthy little scenario Nii had whispered in his ear was coming back to haunt him now, making him shiver. Hakkai was responding now, his indecision seemingly dissipated by Tenpou’s words, shuddering and making small sounds into the kiss as Nii’s hands attacked his shirt buttons, stroked and caressed the skin they bared. The sight of his bare skin was strangely arousing, even though Tenpou had seen all of it and more before. Not like this, though, he thought dazedly, slumping back onto the couch to keep from reaching out for them. Not like this, Hakkai moaning as Nii rolled his nipple between finger and thumb, the way he leaned back heavily against Nii’s body, the rush of lust in his own body as he watched Hakkai’s lips part. "Now look what you’ve done to him, Hakkai…" Nii purred, pulling the shirt off him. "And you love it, don’t you?"

Tenpou whimpered softly, his body responding with terrifying intensity to Nii’s words. Then Hakkai met his gaze, and it was suddenly almost too much, the pleasure and half-dazed lust in his eyes making Tenpou moan helplessly, knuckles white with the force of his grip on the couch’s arm. " _Hakkai_ ," he breathed, letting his need show, all the depth and force of it; it buckled his brother’s knees, and Nii caught him as he collapsed, lowered them both to the floor. Settled him on his knees between Nii’s legs, licking at his jaw, caressing his stomach soothingly.

Hakkai rolled his shoulders as Nii tugged at his shirt, letting him pull it off as he leaned forward, Tenpou’s name on his lips, the thread of need in it almost louder than his voice, and not reaching out to him, touching him, tasting him took more control than Tenpou knew he had. Nii chuckled softly at Tenpou’s whimper of protest when he pulled Hakkai back, biting at his shoulder, one hand wandering lazily over his body, the other unfastening his pants efficiently as he rocked lazily against Hakkai’s ass. Tenpou shivered as Nii’s tongue licked slow and wet up Hakkai’s neck, torn between memories of just that caress – he was turning his knowledge of Tenpou’s sweet spots on Hakkai, and by his soft moans, it seemed to be working – and wanting to be the one to taste him. "Mmhm, _Tenpou_ ," Nii murmured, licking at Hakkai’s earlobe with a quiet laugh. "He’s beautiful, isn’t he, Hakkai?"

Tenpou exhaled a shuddering breath when Hakkai nodded, biting back a moan, a shiver racing down his spine. To know was one thing; to acknowledge another, and Hakkai never told him anything he didn’t mean. Nii hummed encouragingly, his lips quirking a little. "And all this time you thought you were hiding it so well..." he met Tenpou’s gaze as he tugged Hakkai’s zipper open, a slow deliberate movement. "Both of you.”

\------------------

_Hakkai was nestled comfortably in the corner of the couch with a cup of tea and one of his favourite books when the knock came. He looked up, frowning at the door slightly as he slipped a bookmark between the pages and laid the book aside. The buzzer hadn't rung, and the only one who ever slipped past it was Tenpou, because Tenpou had keys. Besides, that knock had had a distinct </i> tune <i>to it, which was most certainly not the kind of thing in which his twin normally indulged. All of which meant that whoever was knocking on his door was not his brother, and therefore not someone whom Hakkai was particularly interested in seeing._

_Rising from the couch with a sigh, he padded over to the door, peeking through the little spyhole set in it. On the other side stood Tenpou's lover, Nii, wearing the kind of grin that normally would require the perpetrator to have scales. Hakkai swore softly under his breath, bracing himself before he flipped the deadbolt and pulled the door open._

_"Good evening," he offered, along with his best Smile, "I see he's recruited you to pick up his things again." Stepping aside to let Nii enter, Hakkai narrowly avoided rolling his eyes at the apparently impossible widening of his grin. As attractive as Nii might be (and he had to admit that Nii_  was), _Hakkai had never really been able to understand how Tenpou stood his personality enough to spend more than a few hours in his presence. That Tenpou had, about a year previously, quietly_  phased _out of the apartment that he and Hakkai had shared in favour of living at Nii's place was still a source of puzzlement and a kind of restrained annoyance. The man oozed._  Gleefully.

_"Yeah," Nii agreed, taking the invitation, "he had to work late today, and he's convinced that he can't go another evening without his precious tome on Norse mythology." He turned to Hakkai with the familiar shrug that everyone who knew Tenpou to any degree eventually developed, favouring him with a slightly less aggressive smile. "Have you got it handy?"_

_Hakkai closed the door gently, shaking his head. "Considering he didn't think to inform me_  which _book he wanted and that my search has turned up two which aren't mine - neither of which pertains to Norse mythology, incidentally - no." Waving vaguely in the direction of the couch, he moved past Nii toward the living room. "Please, make yourself comfortable while I investigate. Would you like something to drink?"_

_"No, thanks, I'm all right," came the expected response, just as automatic as Hakkai's offer had been in the first place. They'd done the Dance of Polite Attentions together before, after all. It was less a less than perfect system, but it allowed everyone to Get Along, and for Tenpou's sake, Hakkai was perfectly willing to pretend that he had no opinion on Nii, whatsoever._

_Nii sat down, his gaze steadily on Hakkai, making the small hairs on the back of his neck prickle uncomfortably. Doing his best to ignore it, Hakkai bent to check the neat stacks of his own books on the coffee table. "If you're sure, then..." he murmured distractedly, looking around the room. The bookshelves were in order - and also the only place Tenpou_ i never _left his books. "How have you been?" he inquired politely, automatically, mentally combing through the apartment for spots he might have missed looking, earlier._

_"Good, good," Nii responded almost as absently as Hakkai had asked, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "And you? Tenpou said your place got some good buzz off that last review."_

_Giving Nii a small, but genuine smile, "Yes, it has. It's been wonderfully busy lately, as a matter of fact," he answered. Mentioning the restaurant where Hakkai worked as a chef was almost certain to soften him, and he wondered somewhat uncharitably if Nii had calculated it for that reason. Hakkai carefully restrained the sound of annoyance that tried to crawl up his throat as he realised there was really only one place he hadn't yet searched. He moved to the couch with a resigned sigh, lifting the cushions on which Nii wasn't currently perched. Finding nothing, he straightened, giving Nii a faintly apologetic look. "Is the book behind your cushion, by any chance?"_

_Nii blinked up at him. "Hmm? I haven't felt anything," he said, though he stood anyway, taking a half-step back so Hakkai could check. Sure enough, the corner of a book peeked out from behind the cushion, and Hakkai shook his head with a little smile._

_"I think you've spent too much time on couches that Tenpou's been using, then," Hakkai chuckled, leaning over to tug it from its hiding place. Nii really hadn't moved very far, so when Hakkai straightened, he found himself suddenly uncomfortably close to him. He stiffened slightly, the proximity of Nii's body as unsettling as the strange little smile the man was giving him, but he stayed where he was, not wanting to seem impolite. Not that Nii seemed to have any such compunctions, of course._

_This close, the warm scent of Nii's body invaded Hakkai's senses - light, mildly spicy, far too subtle for department-store cologne, it was...distracting. Though not half as much as the oddly intense focus in Nii's dark eyes, as it turned out. Part of his mind informed him that this was precisely why it was a bad idea to let his guard down around Nii, and that really, he deserved it, because he knew better._

_Nii's tiny smile widened a little, and Hakkai hoped he was imagining the predatory edge in it, but then Nii reached for the book, his fingers sliding lightly over Hakkai's. "Mm, I guess I have," Nii said, and Hakkai had never heard five innocuous words sound so salacious. Hakkai tensed, silently cursing the fact that he and Tenpou shared a distinctly similar Type, and pulled back a bit. What the hell was going on here?_

_The smile he dragged out was weak, at best, but at least his voice managed to remain steady. "You seem to have encouraged him to lose what few ideas of appropriate locations for books I'd drilled into his head over our teenage..."_

_Again the smile widened, and Nii's gaze roamed slowly over Hakkai's face in much the same way he might look over a particularly tempting meal. "Sorry about that," Nii offered, his tone suggesting that he was anything but. "My couch has quite a large storage capacity, it seems." Hakkai suppressed an urge to step back again as Nii tilted his head inquiringly. "Is_  that _why you don't like me, I wonder?"_

 _Taken aback by the sudden shift, Hakkai's instincts kicked in. He was used to pressure and the oddly vicious competitive nature of his work. He knew when he was being intimidated, and he certainly wasn't about to put up with it from his brother's_  boyfriend, _of all people. This time he did take a step back, drawing himself up and giving Nii a small frown. "Excuse me?"_

 _Nii's soft chuckle was frustrating, but Hakkai held his tongue. "It's hardly fair, you know," Nii chided quietly. His expression softened in an odd way, slipping smoothly from sharp to engaging in the blink of an eye, and a little voice in the back of Hakkai's head chose that moment to wonder how often Nii favoured Tenpou with that look. How Tenpou reacted, when he did. "I like_  you."

_Hakkai blinked, his brow creasing deeply as Nii's little game of mixed signals resolved itself to pure innuendo. This was the Nii he'd seen right back in the beginning - though Hakkai would never have expected it to wind up directed at him - and he berated himself for having fallen for it, even for a second. "I haven't had my hair long in years, I assure you," he said, pointedly dragging his brother's image between them._

_Nii simply raised an eyebrow, taking a half-step forward to make up for the one Hakkai had taken back, earlier. The smile shifted back, predatory and smug and Hakkai couldn't even walk away from it, which Nii had undoubtedly guessed. "Oh, I'm_  well _aware that you aren't your brother, Hakkai," Nii purred, sweeping his gaze deliberately down over Hakkai's body and back up again. "Even if you are just as pretty."_

_A thread of cold anger wound itself through Hakkai, dampening the stupid, momentary attraction he'd felt. Tilting his chin up, he fixed Nii with a cold glare. "I'm sure he'd be delighted to hear that you think so," Hakkai replied, imbuing the words with as much threat as he could manage. "I suggest you leave. Now."_

_Nii's smile turned to an outright grin at that. "He certainly wouldn't be surprised by it," he returned smoothly, another step forward bringing him right back into Hakkai's space. "Surely your taste isn't_  that _different, hm?"_

 _Hakkai swallowed hard, stunned, anything he might have said completely swept away by Nii's words. "He..._  what?"

 _For a long moment, Nii simply watched him. He looked for all the world as though he were enjoying Hakkai's discomfort, and his low laugh did nothing to dispel that notion. "Well, I have been fucking_  him _for three years." Unwelcome images flooded Hakkai's mind at the statement, and what little of his wits he'd gathered fled as he ruthlessly stamped them out. "Why would he be taken aback when I told him I'd like to fuck you, too?"_

 _The images returned, Tenpou replaced, and Hakkai had to start all over again, disgusted with himself for his weakness. Something in what Nii said tugged at him, some oddness that... Hakkai shook his head as he grabbed it, "You_  told _him?" His eyes narrowed on Nii, a faint note of triumph creeping into his voice, "I don't believe you."_

 _All of Hakkai's certainty crumbled as Nii's grin grew, his delight obvious. "Oh, but I_  did. _I generally do tell him about others." Nii huffed a little laugh, his voice dropping, verging on pornographic as he added, "He likes it."_

 _Hakkai felt his nose wrinkle up a little, still stunned and trying to make sense of what Nii was saying - the implications of it. "I'm not going to fuck you so you can go back and tell my_  brother _about it," he spat back, the rough sound of his voice draining it of the venom it should have had. What the hell was Nii trying to do? Did he mean that Tenpou...no. No, that couldn't possibly be correct._

 _Nii fixed Hakkai with a long, slow look, that smug little smirk still on his face. Hakkai judged that in about ten seconds, he was going to forcibly remove it. But then, against all natural wisdom and conduct, Nii was leaning in_  closer, _and the audacity of it struck Hakkai to silence once more. "You say that as if he wouldn't be perfectly happy to hear it," Nii murmured, and though Hakkai was relieved to find that this revelation was slightly less jarring the second time around, the distraction of Nii's scent undermined that little gain quite nicely. Hakkai's eyes widened as Nii raised an arm behind Hakkai's back, hovering on the edge of an embrace, pressing in to speak into his ear. "As if he wouldn't jerk off while he watched."_

 _His breath catching hard in his chest, Hakkai squeezed his eyes shut, shocked and horrified at the images that assaulted him, and his obvious reaction. The idea that Tenpou would want to...that he would...with his brother's lover, no less. Fighting himself back under control, furious with Nii, Hakkai just barely managed to crush the desire to punch him in the mouth, pulling sharply away from him instead, taking several steps back. Well out of Nii's reach, Hakkai turned an icy glare on him, hissing,_ "Get out. Now."

_Nii chuckled comfortably, stepping lightly back and around the end of the coffee table. "Feel free to drop by any time you want to try out that thought you just had, hm?" he grinned, giving Hakkai one last, salacious look before he turned away. Sauntering easily toward the door, he raised his hand, waving the book a little. "Thanks," he said, as if nothing had happened, and let himself out._

_How the hell had he known?_

\-----------------------

Hakkai opened his mouth, but didn’t reply, almost vibrating with tension. He didn’t reach out for Tenpou, but Tenpou could feel the desire in him. Nii made a small gentling sound, his voice soft. "Ah, but you took such good care of him, and you've hated me..." his hand brushed over the front of Hakkai’s pants, making his hips hitch, drawing Tenpou’s eyes as irresistibly as Nii’s smirk did. "…and _he_ …well, he whimpered and writhed…" His hand slid into Hakkai’s pants, curling around Hakkai’s cock, making him shudder and gasp, his cheek brushing Hakkai’s as he watched Tenpou, green eyes and dark side-by-side, one dazed with need, the other hungry with lust, the tiny evil grin on Nii’s face sending a shock through him. "...and begged me to fuck him while I told him all the things I wanted to do to you."

Hakkai whimpered helplessly, his hips hitching into Nii’s touch, his reaction unmistakable; Tenpou swallowed hard, his eyes closing in a moment of pure relief. "Ask him, Hakkai," Nii purred, watching Tenpou avidly. "After all, I'm not a very _reliable_ source, now am I?"

Hakkai shivered, breathing the question into Tenpou’s name, looking up at him. Tenpou nodded a little, pulling himself together despite the tremors of sensation that raced down his spine. Swallowed hard, but even that couldn’t make his voice louder than a whisper, or his need to take in his twin’s reaction prevent his eyes from closing. "I did. I...I told him I wanted to watch him fuck you." Hakkai moaned, squirming against Nii, and that gave him the courage to meet his gaze, voice steadying. "Every filthy thought I'd ever had about you, I whispered into his ear, and he told me things he’d do that even I'd never thought to imagine."

Nii grinned approvingly at him, obviously pleased with himself; it was the same look he’d directed at Tenpou every time they’d indulged his voyeurism, but the _need_  to touch had never been this overwhelming, and he wasn’t sure he could resist much longer. Nii slid his free hand up the length of Hakkai’s body, caressing his throat. "Oh, but that's unfair…now how can we even it up, I wonder?" He paused for a second, an evil little smirk on his lips. "Tell me, Hakkai...all this time you've hated me so very much...Was that because you wanted _me_  to fuck you, or Tenpou?" He trailed his fingers up to Hakkai's mouth, sliding the tips over his lower lip, tugging at Tenpou’s memories of the times he’d purred the details of exactly what he wanted to do with that mouth. "Or maybe you couldn't decide, hm?"

Hakkai shuddered, and Tenpou could feel the effort of will in him as he gathered himself. "Both," he breathed. "God, for so long..."

 _Both…_  Tenpou whimpered softly, the word sending a vicious shock through him, body snapping forward despite himself, Hakkai’s name a moan on his lips. Hakkai shuddered again, moving faster against Nii’s hand as he leaned back against his shoulder. Tenpou raised his hands to his own shirt buttons to keep from reaching out to him, working them with fingers that refused to stop shaking as he watched Nii tear into Hakkai’s defenses.

"Oh, yes…" Nii whispered, obscenely lustful. "you should have seen him, Hakkai. Your brother got positively filthy when he talked about fucking you." Tenpou’s breath caught so hard he had to swallow, hands stilling halfway through pushing his shirt off his shoulders; Hakkai moaned loudly, almost a cry, writhing against Nii, tangling a hand in his hair. His eyes were wide, hazy, and he was beautiful as he surrendered, the easy grace that infused his every movement transformed into something utterly obscene. "That’s right, Hakkai…" Nii purred, an edge of triumph in his chuckle. His gaze was fixed on Tenpou as he stroked Hakkai faster. "Show us how much you want it."

Hakkai’s lips parted in a ragged moan, his body stiffening, arching back against Nii as his words pushed him over the edge. Tenpou’s name escaped on a broken cry as he came hard, his come streaking his stomach and chest, his eyes squeezed shut as he writhed. The sound of his own name on Hakkai’s lips almost too enticing like this, tugging a cry from him, and Tenpou found himself shaking with the effort not to cross the distance between them, his gaze flicking over to Nii for a moment in a silent question.

Nii hissed softly, his movements slowing a little, and gave him a small nod, his mouth curling in that wicked grin that never failed to excite Tenpou. Tenpou returned it with a slow smile of his own as he stood deliberately, walking over to them, hiding his own tremors as he sank to his knees before Hakkai, wondering for a moment if this was how he looked after climax. If it was, he certainly couldn’t blame Nii; the colour in Hakkai’s cheeks, the pleasure in the line of his mouth were irresistible as his brother leaned back heavily against Nii, trembling still with the aftermath of orgasm. Tenpou swayed forward, cupping the side of Hakkai’s neck in one hand, the other pressing into his chest, watching Hakkai intently. Hakkai’s breath caught hard, but his gaze was steady as he held Tenpou’s, watching as he closed the distance and crossed the line, kissing him slow and deep.

\--------------------

_The sound of Hakkai's offensively cheerful ringtone shattered the silence of the apartment, startling them both from their reading. Nii waited until Tenpou shoved at him before he shifted his head from its comfortable perch on Tenpou's thigh in order to let him lean over to retrieve his cellphone from the coffee table._

_Ah, Hakkai...so very predictable. Nii grinned hugely as Tenpou leaned back and snapped the phone open, his lascivious snicker earning him a rap on the head with the book Tenpou still held in his other hand as he answered._

_"Hello."_

_**"Tenpou? It's Hakkai."** _

_Nii tilted his head back, still grinning; Tenpou's phone had a terrible tendency to broadcast the other end of the call, and Nii could hear every word Hakkai said. He'd have called it good luck, but there was no way in hell Hakkai would have risked having to speak to Nii by calling the apartment. He resisted the urge to laugh again as Tenpou rolled his eyes and gestured a threat to hit him again._

_"Oh, good, I was afraid your cellphone had developed sentience," Tenpou deadpanned, and Nii_ did _snicker at that. Tenpou could identify Hakkai's cooking in a blind test, but Hakkai still felt the need to tell him who was calling,_ every time.

_**"...Yes. Ah...how are you doing?"**  _

_"Quite well," Tenpou replied lightly, settling a little more comfortably against the couch with a little grin of his own. "What gives?"_

_**"Oh. Good."**  Hakkai sounded distracted, even from Nii's distance, and he laid his book aside, nestling a little deeper into the couch to listen. " **I just wanted to make sure you got your book all right."**_

_"No, Nii's book-transportation abilities far exceed mine. I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you?"_

_**"No, no, not at all. Though, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from using my couch as a repository for them,"**  Hakkai chided absently, habit over hope. His voice dropped a little as he continued, **"I...there aren't many left here, and I was wondering if you'd like me to box them up for you. You've been living there for a while now, so..."**  Twin notes of uncertainty and annoyance telegraphed loudly in the query, pulling a quiet snort from Nii. That had always been the way, hadn't it? Ever since Nii walked into Tenpou's life and bed, Hakkai had been by turns uncertain and annoyed, with an occasional side of outright bitchy._

_"Sorry, sorry." Tenpou considered for a second, then shrugged. "I don't think boxing them up is necessary at the moment..."_ Or any moment, _Nii thought, watching the little smirk that quirked Tenpou's lips as he went on. "Unless you really mind sharing, that is." Nii couldn't quite restrain his chuckle, though he did keep it low enough that Hakkai didn't hear. He reached up to scratch lightly at the sensitive spot just behind Tenpou's ear and below his hairline, earning a squirm he wanted, and a tug on his hair that he didn't._

_**"No, that's fine. I just thought that since you seem to have settled in quite comfortably there, you might want them."**  Hakkai's evident relief spoke volumes, as did the long pause before he went on. **"Of course, you know you're always welcome back here, if...if you like. A few books isn't a hassle."**_

_Tenpou's turn to be relieved, relaxing palpably under Nii's head and fingers at Hakkai's invitation. The two of them had always been together before Tenpou had moved in with Nii; he had intruded on a very insular little world that more resembled a couple than siblings - though he was given to understand that_ most _of that was normal for identical twins. Everyone else around them certainly seemed to think so. Of course, everyone else around them wasn't a perverse bastard with boundary issues._

_"Thank you," Tenpou said with a little smile, obviously pleased. "I'm glad they aren't a hassle. The way Nii complains sometimes..."_

_Nii favoured Tenpou with a narrow-eyed Look and rolled to his side, shifting to lean across Tenpou's legs with his elbow on the arm of the couch. Nipped sharply at Tenpou's jaw, making sure to stay well away from the phone. If Hakkai suspected that he could hear, it would shut things down in a hurry, and Nii didn't want this conversation taking place where he couldn't guide Tenpou's reactions. It was a delicate thing, after all._

_**"Yes, he is a bit...difficult. Isn't he?"** _

_Tenpou's hand wound into Nii's hair, petting lightly as he nibbled and licked at Tenpou's neck. "No more than I am, I'd say," Tenpou laughed, suppressing a little shiver when Nii's mouth roamed over a particularly sensitive spot. "We suit each other in that."_

_**"I suppose you do. As odd as it appears, you two seem to...understand each other."**  Nii grinned against Tenpou's skin, licking a slow line up to his ear as Hakkai stepped through the door they'd opened. _Backed through _would be more appropriate, really, but Nii was willing to take what he could get after waiting so long for the opportunity. It was hardly a done deal, but Hakkai was still talking._

_"Mm, we do," Tenpou replied, giving Nii a playful grin and tilting his head to allow the bite to his earlobe as Nii's free hand slipped up to begin undoing his shirt buttons._

_**"All right, then. May I ask you a favour?"** _

_Tenpou shot Nii a mildly reproving look over the shirt, squirming away from his fingers a little. "Of course. Anything." Nii pulled back far enough to give him the Grin that Tenpou had once remarked would break obscenity laws in at least nineteen countries, and went right back to the buttons._

_**"I would prefer it if you didn't send him here alone, in the future."** _

_Tenpou held up a hand to stop Nii, his expression growing serious. "Why?"_

_**"I...I get the feeling that the two of you have...an** _ **arrangement.** _**In terms of your relationship, that is."**  
_

_"If you mean that we're not entirely monogamous, you're right."_

_**"Yes. Well, if you're all right with that then..."**  Hakkai sighed heavily enough for Nii to hear, clearly gathering himself for the Big Revelation. **"All the same, I think you would prefer it if he didn't attempt to avail himself of that arrangement with me."**_

_Nii couldn't help but smirk at Hakkai's faint tone of indignation and Tenpou's utter failure to explode in disbelieving anger. After a moment spent considering his wording, Tenpou's response was quiet, but steady. "I'm quite sure I don't have any objections to whatever Nii may have suggested, Hakkai."_

_**"Excuse me?"** _

_Tenpou tensed under Nii's mouth at his collarbone, only softening a little as Nii finished with his shirt and slipped a hand inside to stroke his side lightly. As certain as he was of Tenpou's desires, that didn't mean this was easy. "On the other hand," Tenpou went on, blatantly not answering the actual question, "I doubt a rejection would create any significant dent in such a grossly oversized ego, if you weren't amenable to the offer." Nii bit sharply at Tenpou's skin for the comment, though he shook with silent laughter._

_**"Tenpou, it wasn't just that he propositioned me, you know."** _

_Tenpou's hand clenched in Nii's hair as he fought not to react to the bite. Closed his eyes and swallowed hard before he could answer. "As I said, Hakkai...whatever he may have said to you."_

_**"You might want to** _ **know** _**what he..."**  Hakkai's voice trailed off, and Nii could all but hear the pieces finally sliding into place. **"...You**_ **do** _**know."** _

_A long, low exhale, a little shiver, and Tenpou went on with eyes squeezed tightly shut, "The basics, yes." Nii kept stroking Tenpou's side, ducking his head to tease one of Tenpou's nipples with his tongue. Taking advantage of an ambiguous excitement was an effective method, and considering the situation... Besides, it was more fun this way._

_Another long pause, and then, **"I see. All right, then. Please forgive my prying."**_

_Tenpou's hand tightened in Nii's hair again, pressing against him, his head falling back as he fought down obvious disappointment. "Not at all," he said softly, just missing the light tone he was after. "If you...would like to discuss this further, we'll be home most of the weekend. I won't be home on Sunday, though." Nii frowned. He'd been sure..._

_Hakkai was quiet for a long moment before his response came tumbling out. " **I-I think maybe... Yes. Saturday evening, perhaps. I'll be sure to call if I can't make it. Goodnight, Tenpou."**_

_The soft click of the line going dead as Hakkai hung up, and Tenpou snapped his phone shut, looking at it as though it were a foreign object. "...He said yes," Tenpou murmured, a strange mix of wonder and disbelief in his voice._

_"_ Well, now," _Nii smirked._

_Tenpou tilted his head back down. "Stop smirking."_

_"Mm...make me."_

_Tenpou chuckled and dragged him in for a rough kiss._

  
_\-------------_

" _Gorgeous_ ," Nii said, with a tiny hum of appreciation. Tenpou curled his hand into Nii’s hair in silent reply, anchoring himself with it as he let himself be swept away by the kiss, the eager press of Hakkai’s skin to his own; Nii’s fingers scratching lightly at his chest tugging a soft moan from him, caught in the kiss. Hakkai’s skin was enticingly soft, his body still hot with lust as Tenpou pulled him in close, rocking his hips against him.

He broke the kiss to press his lips delicately to Hakkai’s jaw and throat, nipping at one of his own sensitive spots. Hakkai shuddered, exhaling a soft encouragement as he swayed back against Nii, a hand combing into Tenpou’s hair in a touch that was familiar even if the context was anything but; the thought that they were similar in this tore a moan from Tenpou’s throat as he bit down on his collarbone, sent a rush of images through his mind. "Tell me what you thought of when you thought of me," he murmured, his voice rough, plea hidden behind a demand, his hand tightening in Nii’s hair as he slid his other hand up under Hakkai’s chin, tilting his head back.

Nii’s soft hum of approval as he nipped at Hakkai’s shoulder spurred Tenpou to bite at the other one, his eyes closing as Hakkai spoke. "I thought of you kissing me, touching me...what your skin tastes like, and how it would feel to have you inside me." His voice was trembling as much as his body was. He took another shaking breath, the sound twining through Tenpou’s own whimper of need. "God, Tenpou, I wanted you to fuck me."

"Fuck," Tenpou groaned softly, pulling away to kiss Hakkai briefly, roughly, before darting a quick questioning look at Nii.

Nii’s grin was a study in salaciousness as he watched them turn to him for permission. "Well, doesn't that sound like fun."

Tenpou smirked, tilting his head in acknowledgment, clenching his fist in Nii’s hair for a moment before he let go. "You might want to get naked now, hmm?" he said, grinning. Nii stood, turning to watch as he started to undo his buttons, and Tenpou turned back to his brother. "Lie back, Hakkai," he murmured, mouth almost brushing Hakkai’s with every word, delighting in the way his lips parted slightly at Tenpou’s proximity. "That’s why you’re here, isn’t it?" Hakkai’s eyes fluttered as Tenpou stroked his cheek, his eyes flicking to Nii for a second. "You want to give over the struggle, let it all go…" and fuck, he could remember Nii saying the same thing to him. "Surrender. Am I right?"

Hakkai’s voice was barely audible, his nod minute. " _Yes._ "

Tenpou shivered, cupping Hakkai’s chin gently with his hand as he closed the distance between them, kissing him hard. He felt so good against him, soft skin and hard muscle under it, the deceptive strength in his body so like Tenpou’s own, shivering under his hands. "Lie back, hmm?" Tenpou repeated, kissing him lightly before he let go, drinking in the light blush rising to Hakkai’s cheek as he obeyed his order, the way his gaze lingered on them. "I want to be able to watch you while I fuck you."

Tenpou looked up at Nii, gave him a quick grin; Nii returned it, giving Hakkai a small approving nod as he stepped towards Tenpou, tangling a hand in his hair, pulling his head back sharply as he bent to give him a rough kiss. Tenpou moved easily with it, fighting him for control of the kiss, his arm sliding around Nii’s neck; Hakkai’s soft hiss of pleasure sharpened his edge of desire as much as Nii’s growl of warning at his resistance, and he raked his hand down his brother’s thigh, scratching him lightly.

Nii broke the kiss, giving him a sharp little nip on his lower lip, which only widened Tenpou’s unrepentant grin. Nii glanced at Hakkai, who was watching them rather eagerly, his voice a low purr that sent a sharp tingle of pleasure down Tenpou’s spine. "Well, well...seems you have a bit of the voyeur in you, too." He smirked at Hakkai, straightening, and Tenpou could feel the shivers that ran through him through his hand on his thigh. "Do carry on, Tenpou."

Tenpou ran his hand over Hakkai’s body, almost soothing, scratching lightly at his hip, taking over smoothly. This was a dance he and Nii knew well, words and touches blending to steal thought and will and breath; even if the focus was someone else this time, the awareness of each other never faded. "God, you're pretty like this," he murmured, pleased with the smile that tugged from Hakkai. "And Nii? Did you think about being fucked by him too?" Shifted back on his knees, pulling Hakkai’s pants gently down his hips as he moved back, rising to one knee and then to his feet in a single slow fluid movement, tugging Hakkai’s pants with him as he rose to remove his own. "Or was it both of us?"

Hakkai’s eyes flicked from Tenpou to Nii and back again, his voice low and slightly ashamed. "Yes. You, him…both of you." He took a deep breath, steadying himself. "If you can think it, I probably have."

Nii grinned like a maniac, and Tenpou couldn’t help but return it as he slid off his clothes, dropped back down to kneel between Hakkai’s legs, caressing him lightly. "And if I said I'd spent quite some time thinking about fucking you..." and it still felt strange to say what he’d been thinking about so long, "...while Nii uses your mouth?"

Hakkai’s eyes fluttered closed, a choked moan in his throat as he clutched blindly at Tenpou’s forearm, sliding his hand over it. "Yes, please," he whispered, the need in his voice palpable as Tenpou’s hand stroked over his thigh.

Nii’s grin grew impossibly wider at Hakkai’s response; he sank to his knees, leaning over him to kiss him, slow, demanding. "And such a mouth, too," he murmured, teasing. "It begs so _prettily._ "

"Mm, it does, doesn’t it?" Tenpou reached out with his other hand, scratching a slow line down Nii’s spine, enjoying the way Hakkai shivered under his touch and Nii’s gaze, the tension between his brother and his lover rising until he could almost feel it. Listening to him submit like this was nothing compared to watching it, and for a moment he let himself regret that it had taken him so long, taken _them_  so long…

Nii waited until it was stretched almost to breaking before he trailed his fingers down Hakkai’s cheek, "And that suits you just fine, doesn’t it, Hakkai?" There was a lazy tone to his voice that concealed an edge that was anything but, and Tenpou looked up, his attention on them even as he reached for the lube he’d dropped to land on his pants as he’d undressed earlier. "Because in the back of your mind, you're not sure how you'll feel about this in the morning, and you want to make the most of it. _Just in case_."

Tenpou froze as Hakkai stiffened, waiting for his reaction with bated breath. Hakkai’s eyes darted between them for a long moment before they settled on Tenpou. He nodded a little, and though his voice was quiet, it was steady when he replied. "Yes. That's what I want."

The admission, freely given, was a sweet and powerful reassurance; Tenpou closed his eyes, forced to swallow before he could breathe again, weakening for a moment in pure relief, letting himself go. When he opened his eyes again, he gave Hakkai a slow, sharp, utterly predatory grin, popping the cap of the lube with one hand. "Mm, and you’ll get it, too. We’ll fuck you and use you the way you’ve wanted…" he licked his lips quickly, wondering if he should admit to it, but hope won over discretion and he continued, more softly. "The way I've wanted, ever since I heard you the first time."

Nii chuckled softly as Hakkai’s eyes widened dramatically, watching the fierce blush that rose to his cheeks. Reaching out to take hold of his wrist, Nii smirked as he guided Hakkai's hand to his cock. "But that's all right, isn't it? Now you can just let go…and play the whore for us without any worries."

Hakkai shuddered roughly, stroking Nii slowly; opened his eyes to meet Tenpou's, his nod deliberate. Tenpou shivered, kissing the side of Hakkai’s knee in silent encouragement as he slicked his fingers, pressing one to his entrance, savouring the way it quickened Hakkai’s breath. "You sounded so good, Hakkai..."

Nii let his head fall back a little, cupping the back of Tenpou’s neck, rocking gently into Hakkai’s grip. Tenpou leaned into the caress, purring softly, eyes half-closing. "And you want that, don't you, Hakkai?" He waited until Hakkai nodded before he nudged his chin, turning his face toward Nii’s. "Say it." And because he really _was_  a consummate bastard, "Tenpou wants to hear you say it."

Hakkai’s whimper was part protest, part plea, but his voice was entirely desperate as he rocked against Tenpou, whimpering again at the penetration. "God, please...violate me..."

Tenpou made a soft helpless sound, rocked hard by the impact of the words, his finger sliding in all the way as he leaned forward, bracing himself with his free arm as he licked and nipped at Hakkai’s nipple, his brother’s name escaping on a ragged breath as Hakkai gasped and arched into his mouth. "Fuck… _yes_."

Nii’s hand tangled in his hair, pushing it out of the way and holding it up so he could watch Tenpou’s mouth, and Tenpou smirked, enjoying the touch. Nii chuckled as Hakkai writhed under Tenpou’s attentions, rocking back eagerly against Tenpou’s finger as he began to fuck him with it. "Oh, very nice," Nii purred. "Tell me, Hakkai, did you work on that, or does your body beg so beautifully by nature?"

Hakkai’s legs fell open further as he rocked demandingly into the penetration, and Tenpou echoed the sound, his eyes fluttering closed as he slid another finger into him, less gently this time. Hakkai’s free hand snaked between himself and Tenpou, curling slightly awkwardly around Tenpou’s length, due to the angle, stroking him in time with his strokes on Nii’s cock. His lips parted prettily in a moan, a purely wanton sound, and the temptation of seeing that lovely mouth of his filled and fucked was too strong to resist. "Nii…his mouth," Tenpou ground, exhaled a shuddering breath against Hakkai’s stomach, bit at it as he fucked him with both fingers. "I want to see it."

Nii chuckled, his hand tightening in Tenpou’s hair. "Just because you have a shiny toy doesn't mean you should forget your manners – not that I blame him, of course," he added to Hakkai, releasing Tenpou’s hair; Tenpou huffed, shaking his head to settle his hair as Nii let go of it. "You heard him, hm?" Nii leaned on an arm, shifting over to kneel by Hakkai’s head, Hakkai’s arm between his legs, reaching down to comb his fingers into short brown hair. "Show me that gorgeous mouth is good for more than talk."

Tenpou drew back, hand stilling, wanting to take this in completely, his arousal spiking sharply as Hakkai looked briefly at him, his eyes filled with need. Watched as Hakkai’s gaze turned back to Nii, the flash of his tongue as he licked at his lips stealing Tenpou’s breath; Hakkai closed his mouth around the head of Nii’s cock with a low moan, taking him slowly deeper. Nii hissed appreciatively, his fingers tightening hard in Hakkai’s hair. "Fuck, yes," he whispered hoarsely. Tenpou curled his fingers in Nii’s hair as he resumed his methodical stretching, feeling his shiver as Nii stole a glance at him, leaned into his touch. Hakkai groaned roughly as Tenpou’s fingers found his prostate, Nii’s cock deep in his mouth, stilling for a moment before he moved faster, bucking against Tenpou’s hand.

Tenpou raked his nails down his spine, and Nii gasped, his head falling back, back arching. "Fuck, you look good with his cock in your mouth," Tenpou breathed to Hakkai, his voice rough.

Nii reached out to Tenpou with his free hand, middle finger pressing lightly on his lower lip with an obscenely explicit smirk; Tenpou took a moment to savour the implications of that before he parted his lips around Nii’s finger, licking across the pad before nipping sharply, chuckling when Nii hissed, then whimpered, rocking into Hakkai’s mouth. "Tenpou, hurry up. Your brother's accomplished, as well as eager."

The words were precisely calculated to spark a new wave of filthy thoughts, and they succeeded; Tenpou groaned roughly, biting his lip hard as he pulled his fingers from Hakkai, reaching for the lube again. He nudged Hakkai’s hand away from his cock, lifted it to press a gentle kiss to the palm before he set it to his side. "I hope you’re ready," he murmured, slicking himself quickly.

Hakkai lifted his legs up to his chest, letting Nii’s cock slide from his mouth, still stroking it with his other hand as he met Tenpou’s eyes. "Tenpou, _please_ ," he whispered, the depth of his need and the desperation in his plea shooting straight to Tenpou’s cock, stealing his breath. He positioned himself, sliding slowly into Hakkai, a low cry falling from him, body shaking nearly as badly as Hakkai was.

"It feels good, doesn’t it, Hakkai…" Nii whispered, and Tenpou raised his head a little to watch them, Nii’s hand in Hakkai’s hair, on his chest, pinning and steadying him. "Just like you always imagined it would."

Tenpou whimpered just as Hakkai did, voices twining together as he rocked deeper into his brother’s body, eyes squeezed shut as he clung to his control, Nii’s words driving memory and fantasy into the reality of slick heat and soft skin. He clutched at Hakkai with one hand, the other pressed to Nii’s skin as he leaned forward, gasping Hakkai’s name as he fought to give him time to adjust.

Nii moved his hand from Hakkai’s chest, tilting Tenpou’s chin up, forcing him to meet his gaze, controlled desire and a dark, sharp edge of triumph. "Fuck him hard, Tenpou. It’s what he wants." His lips curled up in a slow smirk as Tenpou moaned at the command. "Isn’t it, Hakkai?"

Hakkai writhed against him, a slow, deliberate movement that tore all semblance of restraint from Tenpou, left him gasping and shuddering. " _Yes_ ," and he could do nothing but thrust into him, hard and deep, his nails breaking Nii’s skin as he fell into a rough, quick rhythm, his lover’s soft hiss of pain spurring his movements.

Hakkai groaned, a deep rough sound, and Tenpou looked up to see that Hakkai had taken Nii into his mouth again. "Good boy," Nii breathed, and Tenpou raked nails down his back, the other hand wrapping around Hakkai’s cock, stroking him teasingly lightly, loving the way his moans and whimpers sounded around Nii’s cock. Tenpou curled his hand into Nii’s hair, pulling his head back, drinking in the smooth line of his throat. He groaned softly as Nii pinned Hakkai’s free wrist to the floor, over his head, trapping him entirely under them, his other hand cupping the back of Hakkai’s head as he began fucking his mouth. He’d thought and dreamt and hoped, but the reality was far more powerful than he could have expected, fraying his control faster than it ever had been before.

Hakkai’s hand turned, and though Tenpou’s view was hidden by Nii’s thigh, Nii’s moan of approval, the quickening of his rhythm were unmistakable. Hakkai’s eyes opened, watching Tenpou as greedily as Tenpou was watching him, and he curled a leg around his waist, pulling him in, whimpering when Tenpou moved faster, harder into him. He was beautiful as he surrendered to them, flushed cheeks, swollen lips, the way he squirmed and bucked against them. "Fuck, you’re so…" Tenpou’s words trailed off, ripped away by a helpless groan.

Hakkai’s movements slowed a little, hesitant; Nii chuckled breathlessly, looking up at him, though he spoke to Hakkai. "What he means is that you're fucking gorgeous like this, Hakkai. Writhing and moaning, your body begging us to use you in your helplessness..." He exhaled a tiny almost-laugh, and Tenpou nodded, stroking Hakkai’s stomach soothingly with his free hand. "...and you're about thirty seconds from coming again, aren't you?’ Hakkai whimpered loudly, his hips bucking hard against Tenpou's body, into his hand; Nii’s grin widened. "You little slut, you."

Hakkai groaned, bucking against them, and Nii sped his thrusts again, making Hakkai squirm more. Tenpou bit his lip viciously hard as he fought to keep from coming, watching as Nii leaned down as close as he could, voice rough and heavy with pleasure, the sound of it making them both shudder. "Do it, Hakkai. Let him see and feel what it's like to have his cock buried deep inside you when he makes you come all over yourself."

Tenpou cried out, stroking Hakkai faster, drawing in a shaking breath. "Fuck, yes…" he exhaled sharply. "Come for me. _Hakkai…_ "

And he did, his body stiffening, tightening around Tenpou as he came hard over Tenpou’s hand and his own stomach and chest, a loud, ragged groan of release muffled by Nii’s cock as he writhed helplessly against them. Nii choked out a moan, hand clenching in Hakkai’s hair to hold him still as he fucked his mouth harder, and Tenpou had to fight to keep his eyes from closing, watching them greedily. " _Fuck_ ," Nii gasped, the pleasure in his voice drawing Tenpou closer to the edge, a cry caught in his throat.

Hakkai bucked against them, his body shaking as he began moving again, his pleasure ebbing, rocking into Tenpou as he resumed his attentions to Nii’s cock. Nii sped his thrusts a little, gripping Hakkai tightly.  A string of growled expletives fell from him and he stiffened, coming with rough groan that made Tenpou shudder.

Tenpou reached out to Nii, raking his nails roughly down his back as he watched Nii thrust deep into Hakkai’s mouth, a low groan of pure pleasure escaping him. Nii hissed, arching into his touch, savouring the pain added to his pleasure as Tenpou had known he would.

His reaction tripped Tenpou over the edge as well – he let his head fall back, eyes closing despite himself as he thrust deep into his brother, surrendering completely to his own climax, shaking with the wave of pleasure that raced through him. "Watch," he heard Nii hiss, and felt his hand slide over his collarbone. Shuddered roughly as Nii’s thumb pressed into his throat, letting his head fall further back in compliance, distantly aware of their gazes on him as he rode out his climax, the sound of Hakkai’s quiet whimpers almost too much to bear, sliding over his nerves and intensifying the pleasure until it edged towards pain.

He slumped back forward as his hips began to slow, and Nii curled insistent fingers in his hair, tugging Tenpou’s head back to kiss him fiercely, possessively; he let himself go in it, trembling a little with the weakness of his limbs, almost clutching at him. Hakkai whispered his name, dropping his leg from around his waist, and Tenpou stroked his stomach soothingly, reveling in the fascination he could hear in his voice.

Nii broke the kiss slowly, looking down at Hakkai with a smirk. He turned back to give Tenpou’s lip a quick nip before pulling away, standing up. Tenpou hummed softly, still a little shaky, pulling slowly out of Hakkai. A faint trickle of nervousness trailed through the satiety as he lay down slowly next to his twin; if things were going to go wrong now, this would be when. "You all right, Hakkai?" he murmured, kissing his shoulder gently, willing the anxiety not to show, not at all sure what he could do if Hakkai wasn’t.

Hakkai hesitated a long moment, studying him, before he traced the line of Tenpou’s jaw, giving him a soft smile. "You know, I believe I am," he said, and the tension in Tenpou dissipated, letting him exhale, and nestle in more securely into Hakkai’s warmth. "Are you?" he continued, a little unsure.

"I am," Tenpou replied, petting his side slowly, relief stealing through him, leaving a pleasant sort of exhaustion in its stead. "I’m glad."

"So messy…" Nii muttered, dropping down on Hakkai’s other side, tossing a towel casually over his abdomen; Tenpou took it gratefully, wiping at Hakkai first, since he was messier by far. Nii leaned over to kiss Hakkai quickly before grinning at Tenpou. "I vote we keep him." His grin was manic. "I have rope."

Tenpou laughed, feeling ridiculously good. "Yeah, that's a good idea...he's far too good with locks."

Hakkai looked at both of them. "Might I be permitted to have a say in this decision?"

Nii blinked. "Of course not."

Tenpou nestled in happily, echoing Nii’s grin. "Why would you think that?"

Hakkai chuckled quietly, shaking his head. "I suppose I had best start working on my knots, then."


End file.
